Unexpected Patronus
by chimpy888
Summary: Hogwart's class of 1998 is reunited! Harry hosts another DA lesson and everyone joins in, today's lesson is... Patronus! There is a rabbit, stag, otter and horse flying through the air, but who has the unexpected Patronus?


**Hi thanks for clicking this story :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Neville

Neville entered the Room of Requirement, a Hogwarts reunion party for the class of 1998 was being held there. Surprisingly everyone who had made it through the war was here. A lot of wizards had started dating witches that were from Hogwarts. Neville looked around. He saw Harry and Ginny talking to Seamus Finnigan who had his hand around a pretty French girl who was probably from Beauxbatons.

He stood there a while looking at them until a voice awoke him from his thoughts. "Neville? Neville? Can you hear me? Hello! Neville?" He turned his head to look at the voice, looking right into the eyes of Hermione Granger. "Oh, hi Hermione. What's up?" Neville asked as the bushy haired girl sat down on a chair. "Come sit!" she said as he sat down. "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" Neville asks. "Well were going to have a final DA lesson on Patronus' it's on right now." Hermione stated as she stood up and started dragging Neville towards a crowd of people.

"Ok, Welcome back to Hogwarts! So today for old times sake we will have a DA meeting and I will teach you how to conjure a Patronus." Harry's voice boomed through the Room of Requirement, it was quite obvious that he used a sonorus charm to make his voice louder. "Slytherins may join this lesson if they want to." He quickly added. "So the spell might seem very easy but it isn't. Everyone repeat after me. Expecto Patronum!"

One hour later they all stood in a circle, everyone was casting their Patronus. Neville looked at the Patronus' of the others in awe. He adored the majestic animals that pranced around the room like they were dancing. Once again Hermione pulled Neville out of his trance. "Neville, it's your go." she said and gave him a smile. He pulled out his wand concentrating on his happiest memory "Ex-Expecto-Expecto Pat-t-t" he started to say. "Awww little Neville to scared to conjure a Patronus?" Blaise Zabini teased Neville, "Yeah, maybe he can't conjure one, but if he could it would probably be something like a toad or a fly!"

Neville clenched his teeth, raised his wand and thought of the happiest moment in his life.

~ Flashback Start ~

It was Neville's 11th birthday. He received his Hogwarts letter early morning. He read it and immediately ran to his Grandma yelling "I got into Hogwarts! I got into Hogwarts!". His grandma was of course thrilled and called the whole Longbottom family to tell them the news and invite them over for dinner.

That evening everyone came up to Neville telling him congratulations and giving him school supplies as gifts now he only had to buy potion ingredients, his robes, his wand and a pet.

His great uncle Algie came up to him with a little box. "Neville" he said as he handed Neville the box "I would like to give you this toad, he will always be you friend no matter what." He added with a smile.

Neville looked at his Great uncle with a giant grin on his face. "Thank you great uncle Algie. I always wanted a friend" He exclaimed as he hugged Algie. Neville opened the box and looked at the toad. "Hello, uh... uh... Trevor, welcome to the Longbottom family" he said softly beaming at the amphibian.

Neville then proceeded to stuff Trevor into his pocket. "Friend no matter what." He muttered to himself, he liked that, Trevor the Toad was his first friend.

~ Flashback End ~

"Expecto Patronum!" Neville roared as a silver animal sprung from his cherry wood wand. The former students gasped as his Patronus was not a Toad, Fly, Butterfly or another useless creature, it was a majestic Lion which now was bounding around the Room looking for prey. It then walked up to Blaise Zabini and roared a roar that was so loud some glasses broke. It then disappeared.

Everyone then looked at Neville who just stood there with his mouth wide open staring at his wand and where the Lion once stood.

"A true Gryffindor, no matter how many times he denies it" Harry then whispered to Hermione. "That was Neville's true self" she whispered back to Harry "He is a fearless lion".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Stay awesome people :-D**


End file.
